Goodbyes are NOT forever
by VioLeT0924
Summary: Kumiko was abandoned by her parents when she was still an infant. The Uchiha Clan took care of her. When Itachi murdered the clan he told her all the reason behind it... SasukeXkumiko love story


Okay.. this will be my first story so please comment if you see parts that need to be improved. I'm not that good in english so please correct me thanks.. Now, on with the story..

Wait..

Maybe I need to introduce Kumiko first, since she's not part of the real Naruto Series and all..

Name: Kumiko (unknown last name)

Age: just the same age as naruto and the other characters

Hair Color: Red (I just LOVE this color :p)

Eye Color: grayish-purple (it's because of the Rinnegan)

Jutsus: almost the same with the Uchihas except the sharingan, of course. She has the rinnegan.

Hmm.. that's about it I guess. This time, I'm really starting the story now..

CHAPTER ONE:

Sasuke and Kumiko were watching Itachi shoot kunais in different direction all in one throw..

Kumiko: You did great today nii-chan, better than yesterday!

Sasuke: Yeah, it seems like you're getting better everyday nii-chan!

Itachi: well, I need to be the best. I can't disappoint the clan.

Sasuke: I'm sure you won't, I think you're even better than father, don't you think Kumiko?

Kumiko: Yeah, I think so too..

Kumiko tried what Itachi did for the Nth time and at last she perfected it, she never hit the one target hidden behind a big rock, but today was the day that she did! Itachi was not totally amazed, he knew all along that she could do that. She has the most revered and most powerful dojutsu, the Rinnegan. She didn't know that her eye is very rare. The Uchiha Clan took care of her because of their interest with her Rinnegan, they wanted to develop her eye into its full potentials.

It's now Sasuke's turn to do it, but then Itachi left already because he needed to prepare for a mission tomorrow. Sasuke missed 3 out of the 8 targets and he got disappointed..

Kumiko: hah! You missed 3!! I'm REALLY better than you!

Sasuke: Hmp! You just hit all 8 because of luck, tomorrow, I'll beat your ass off!! (sorry for the foul language, I just couldn't help it :p)

Kumiko: Okay, good luck with that, Sasuke..

They went home and had dinner.

On the next day was Sasuke and Kumiko's first day at the academy. Itachi said that he had a mission and that he couldn't come. After the opening ceremony at the academy, the family went home and Fugaku started training Kumiko because she has "the eye" she needs to be trained, even the third hokage trains her on weekends. She didn't know that she has a special kekkei genkai. She doesn't take those trainings seriously.

On the next day Itachi was confronted by his cousins and was blaming him for the death of Shisui Uchiha whom was very close to him and was like his older brother and bestfriend. He denied all accusations and that was the first time Sasuke and Kumiko saw him angry.

It was Itachi's turn to train Kumiko and he figured that now was the time to tell her everything about the clan. They went to the forrest where no one could hear what they are talking about…

Itachi: Kumiko, if I tell you a secret, can you keep it to your grave?

Kumiko: [what's he saying? Why did the look in his face suddenly became so serious? ] of course I can why? What's the secret?

Itachi: hmm.. are you sure you won't tell anyone? Even sasuke?

Kumiko: YEAH! Trust me nii-chan..

Itachi: alright. Zip your mouth okay?

Kumiko: sshhh *zipped her mouth*

Itachi: good. You see, my father wanted me to be a spy against the ANBU and konoha. Our clan wanted to take control of Konoha but the only way to do that is to establish a coup d'etat. I don't want that to happen, I've already seen many people die in a war and I don't want to see it again. I am now spying against the clan and I will stop the coup d'etat…

Kumiko: I can understand why, I mean, that's the right thing to do even if they're your own blood and flesh.. right?

Itachi: Correct, that is the reason why tonight, I'll kill every single member of the clan…

Kumiko: huh!?! Don't you think that's too much?! If you want to stop it, maybe you can think of something else to do so!

Itachi: there's nothing left to do, nothing could ever change their plan, the third hokage ordered me to do it..

Kumiko: would you kill mom and dad? Even your own parents!? What about Sasuke?! Why would you do it now? Couldn't you wait until, I don't know, maybe when we're a little older?!

Itachi: no, now is the right timing, if I don't kill them now then the coup d'etat will never be stopped. I would kill everyone except Sasuke…

Kumiko: why would you not kill Sasuke? Killing every member of the clan is like killing Sasuke too, you know? I guess there's nothing I could do to stop you now huh? *sigh*

Itachi: yes, no one can stop me now. Sasuke must live, he will be the one to kill me in the future.

Kumiko: huh?

Itachi: he will seek revenge, for sure. He will do everything to get power, to kill me. And by the time he kills me, he will get the mangekyo sharingan, he will become a hero to Konoha and he will redeem the Uchiha name

Kumiko: you're doing all of this for him?

Itachi: yes, Sasuke's life is worth more than the village to me.

Kumiko: [waahh.. I think I want to cry, but I can't, it's for the village, I must keep this secret. Show no feelings Kumiko, that is the ninja way!] are you sure you can kill every single one of them? I mean, what if they kill you first?

Itachi: I have a partner, he's going to help me.

Kumiko: who?

Itachi: Madara Uchiha..

Kumiko: whaaat?? He's the founder of the clan? How can he be alive by now?

Itachi: he's got the eternal mangekyo, he has eternal life.

Kumiko: [these revelations kinda made me confused] alright, sooo, why are you telling me all of this? Wait.. are you going to kill me?

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
